Story in My Life
by shinmitaeyou
Summary: gak pinter bikin summary... ini adalah kisah tentang hidupku..kisah tentang perjalanan cintaku..dan juga tentang keluargaku..


Story in My Life

Author : Park Shinmi

Main cast : Lee Taemin, Park Shinmi

Other cast : Lee Seulmi, Choi Minho, Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk, Lee Jinki/Onew, Shin Raemi, cast yang lainnya temukan sendiri.

Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran author. Dan ini merupakan fanfiction pertama yang author buat, jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan yang terdapat di dalam fanfiction ini dan banyak typo bertebaran dan juga adanya penyimpangan karakter.

Don't forget to leave a comment.

Happy Reading..! ^^

Annyeong...perkenalkan namaku Shinmi, lengkapnya Park Shinmi. Aku merupakan putri dari pengusaha terkenal Park Jungsoo. Aku mempunyai seorang eonni, yang bernama Lee Seulmi. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa marga kami berbeda. Aku dan eonni ku merupakan saudara seibu dan berlainan ayah. Sebelum eommaku (Shin Raemi) menikah dengan appa ku, dia sudah menikah terlebih dahulu dengan Lee Jinki appa, atau biasa di sebut Onew appa.

Aku dan eonni ku memiliki perbedaan umur 10 hari *kok bisa ya?*. Aneh? Memang...aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya lagi dengan perbedaan umur 10 hari bagaimana bisa kami mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya appa kami. Itu mudah... Eommaku bergolongan darah O Onew appa juga jadi pasti anaknya bergolongan darah O juga. Dan yang bergolongan darah O di antara kami berdua adalah Seulmi eonni. Kalau aku bergolongan darah A sama dengan Jungsoo appa. Perkenalan keluargaku cukup di sini saja ya! Kita langsung saja masuk ke cerita kehidupanku.

Ini adalah kisah tentang hidupku.. Kisah tentang perjalanan cintaku.. Dan juga kisah tentang keluargaku..

**Shinmi POV**

karena appaku merupakan pengusaha terkenal, maka ia sering sekali pergi keluar negeri bersama dengan eommaku. Sedangkan aku di tinggal sendirian di sini karena aku harus tetap menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai pelajar. Sebenarnya aku di sini tidak tinggal sendiri sih, tapi aku tinggal bersama dengan appa tiriku dan juga eonni ku. Tapi, tetap saja aku merasa sendirian dan kesepian di sini, karena appa tiriku itu tidak mengijinkan eonni untuk dekat denganku. Appa tiriku itu tidak suka padaku dan juga appaku karena menurutnya, appaku telah merebut cinta eomma dari dirinya. eomma ku juga lebih dekat dengan appa ku daripada dirinya. Buktinya saja, sekarang eommaku ikut dgn appa pergi ke London untuk urusan Bisnis.

Di rumah, aku selalu di suruh-suruh oleh Onew appa. Aku di suruh untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Baik itu bersih-bersihlah, melayaninya lah dan pekerjaan lainnya. Pokoknya aku sudah di jadikan seperti pembantu di rumahku sendiri. Onew appa selalu menyuruhku tetap berada di rumah dan melarangku keluar rumah. Bahkan keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar bermain pun aku tidak bisa jadinya aku tidak memiliki teman. Onew appa hanya mengijinkanku keluar rumah hanya pada saat sekolah. Aku ingin menceritakan perlakuan Onew appa terhadapku pada orangtua ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa, karen Onew appa selalu mengancamku jika aku berani-berani mengadu pada orangtua ku.

Kehidupan di sekolahkupun tak jauh berbeda dengan di rumah. Aku tidak memiliki banyak teman. Walaupun ada, Paling hanya sekedar teman yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepintaran dan kekayaan keluargaku saja yang notabene adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal. Aku sudah bosan dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Aku ingin merubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Dengan bekal uang tabungan yang aku miliki, aku yakin pasti cukup hanya untuk sekedar menyewa rumah kecil. Untuk uang bulanannya aku bisa mencari kerja part time. Dan untuk biaya sekolah aku bisa mengandalkan beasiswa pertukaran pelajar yang aku dapat.

Malam hari aku mengemasi semua pakaianku, kemudian pergi dari rumah secara diam-diam. Setelah itu, aku mencari rumah kontrakan yang bisa aku tinggali.

**~keesokan harinya~**

Sinar matahari masuk melewati celah jendela kamar tidurku.

" hari yang cerah untuk memulai kehidupan baruku... Shinmi~ya... Hwaiting..!" ujarku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Hari ini aku akan mengawali kehidupan baruku dengan memasuki sekolah baru, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah baruku.

**~ chungdam high school~**

**Taemin POV**

" Aishh...aku bosan berada di sekolah. Jika bukan gara-gara Donghae hyung yang memaksaku untuk masuk sekolah. Mungkin saat ini aku sedang asik bermain game di rumah."

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar halaman sekolah hingga terbesit ide untuk kabur dari sekolah. Aku bergegas untuk mengambil tasku di kelas. Setelah itu, aku berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak diketahui songsaengnim.

**Shinmi POV**

Aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah baruku. Dan karena waktu masih menunjukkan pkl 07.00, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman sekolah karena bel baru akan berbunyi setengah jam lagi. Saat sedang berjalan-jalan tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang menubrukku hingga membuat aku terjatuh. Aku kemudian berdiri dan menyuruhnya minta maaf.

" kau, ayo cepat minta maaf!"

" YAK! Kau menghalangi jalan ku saja. Minggir!" ucap namja tersebut sambil mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh lagi.

" KAU..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak ke arah kami.

" YAK! LEE TAEMIN, KAU MAU MENCOBA KABUR DARI SEKOLAH YA...?!"ucap seorang songsaengnim.

" AISHH... Ini semua gara-gara kau yang menghalangi jalan ku." gerutu namja itu.

Songsaengnim yang tadi berteriak pun menghampiri kami dan menyeret namja yang menubrukku itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi, aku memutuskan kembali ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan di kelas mana aku akan belajar.

**~ class: XI-C~**

**Author POV**

Suasana kelas begitu ribut, hingga akhirnya seseorang datang dan membuat keadaan berubah 180°.

" Songsaengnim datang...songsaengnim datang..!" ujar salah satu siswa di kelas itu. Seketika kelas menjadi sunyi.

KRIEEETT...

Pintu pun terbuka.

" anak-anak, bapak ada pengumuman untuk kalian. Hari ini ada siswi pindahan dari Jeju yang mulai sekarang akan belajar bersama kita di kelas ini. Shinmi~ya...ayo masuk!" ujar songsaengnim.

" Nde...songsaengnim." ujar Shinmi.

" Shinmi~ya...perkenalkan dirimu." kata songsaengnim.

" Naneun Shinmi imnida...Bangapseumnida.."

" Shinmi, kamu duduk di kursi kosong di samping Lee Taemin ya." ujar songsaengnim.

" Nde, songsaengnim, gamsahamnida.."

**Shinmi POV**

Aku berjalan ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh songsaengnim tadi. Kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sana. Saat duduk, namja yang duduk di sampingku menegurku.

" YAK! Kamu yeoja yang tadi pagi kan? Aishh...gara-gara kamu aku jadi terjebak di kelas yang membosankan ini." ucap namja itu padaku.

" kau...? Owh...jadi kau orang yang menabrakku tadi pagi. Orang yang tidak tahu sopan santun."

" MWO? Tidak tahu sopan santun kau bilang? Enak saja kau bicara." katanya penuh emosi.

" WAE? Memang benar kan? Kau tidak tahu sopan santun. Sudah menabrak orang, bukannya minta maaf, tapi malah mendorongnya sampai terjatuh." ucapku terpancing emosi juga.

" AISHH...kau ini..."

" WAE?"

" YAK! Kalian berdua, Lee Taemin..! Park Shinmi..! Jika kalian ingin bertengkar jangan di kelas ku." ucap songsaengnim pada kami berdua.

" a...cheosonghamnida songsaengnim.." ucapku pada songsaengnim.

" Lee Taemin, Park Shinmi, kalian berdua saya hukum."

" Mwo? tapi songsaengnim..." ucapku dan taemin bersamaan.

" tidak ada tapi-tapian.! Kalian berdua lari keliling lapangan 10 putaran." ucap songsaengnim pada kami.

" Nde..." ucap kami berdua.

~TBC~


End file.
